Special Ops
Basic Info Special Ops ''' are time limited extra's that the player can employ to aid themselves in specific tasks such as Attacking a Enemy or Rogue Base, Defending the Players own Base or supplementing Looted or Collected Resources. Once Special Op's are obtained, they may be Stored, Activated, Extended or Discarded as the Player sees fit. Obtaining Special Ops Rogue Faction Bonus Draws *All Special Ops may be obtained in a Bonus Draw following the destruction of the 'Command Center '''in a 'Rogue Faction 'Base. *The Bonus Draw will award the Player either a bonus amount of 'Metal / Oil 'or one of the many available Special Ops. *'Bonus Draw Reroll - 'Upon completion of the Bonus Draw the Player may elect not to accept what they are awarded ( Resources or Special Op ) and Reroll in an attempt to receive a more desirable Bonus. **Rerolls must be done at the time the Bonus is awarded. **The Player may Reroll as many times as they wish. **Each Reroll cost an increasing amount of 'Thorium : ***1st Reroll = 100,000 Thorium ***2nd Reroll = 200,000 Thorium ***3rd Reroll = 300,000 Thorium and so on... **Rerolls have the same Payout Odds as the original Bonus Draw. *Destroying a Command Center of Higher Level Rogue Faction bases increases your chances at receiving more valuable Special Ops. ''Gear Store Purchase *A few select Special Ops may be purchased in the 'Gear Store' with 'Medals. *See '''Available in Gear Store for list of Special Ops that may be purchased. Levels of Rarity There are 3 Levels of Rarity, each signified by a different color : *'Common '- Silver ( ) *'Uncommon '- Bronze ( ) *'Rare '- Green ( ) The more rare the Special Op, the more powerful the Special Op's ability. Classes of Special Ops There are 3 Classes of Special Ops. These classes group the Special Ops by general function. Each Class is designated by its Shape : *'Offensive '- Circle ( ) *'Defense '- Shield ( ) *'Tactical '- Chevron ( ) Using Special Ops *There can be only 1 Special Op per Class ( Offensive, Defensive and Tactical ') active at a time for a total of 3 overall. *Activating a Special Op of a Class in which you already have a Active Op will Terminate that existing Op. *Any Active Op may be deactivated manually to make room for a different one at any time. '( See Scrapping Special Ops Below ) *All Special Op's have a limited "Time of Effect" starting from the moment of activation. They will continue to be functional until this time expires. Spawning Troop Op's will continue to function as long as the battle was initiated prior to the Op expiring. *The "Time of Effect" may be extended for various amount of Thorium. *Offensive Op's are be subject to a "Cool Down" period. ( See Section Below ) Cool Down Period This is a period of time in which the Special Op will not function thus preventing the Special Op units from entering an Attack. This prevents the Player from starting and stopping attacks quickly and repeatedly sending in undamaged Special Op Units. *Cool Down Period Length : 7 minutes *The Cool Down Period is initiated the moment the Special Op Units are Deployed into an Attack. *If a Cool Down Period ends during an active Attack the Player must End that battle and restart a new Attack in order to deploy the Special Op Units again. *Cool Down Periods are only applied to Offensive Class Special Ops. Extending Special Ops Once activated the Player may choose to extend the life of a Special Op allowing them to use it for a longer period of time. *A Special Op may only be Extended ONCE. *The Extended time period is equal to the original Effect Time. *Extending a Special Op may only be done with by expending Thorium. *The Cost in Thorium '''to Extend a Special Op is determined by its Rarity Level. | style="width: 48%; text-align: Right; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Scrapping Special Ops *A Player may Scrap any unwanted Special Op's that they are being held in the Special Op Storage. *The Player will receive a specific amount of Metal / Oil for each Special Op being scrapped in accordance to with its Rarity Level. *Only Special Ops that have not been previously Activated may be Scrapped for Resources. | style="width: 48%; text-align: Right; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} The Special Ops OFFENSIVE CLASS ---- DEFENSIVE CLASS ---- TACTICAL CLASS ---- Resource Related Special Ops Increased Looting ''NOTES :'' * Applies to all '''Resources Looted from''' Storages, Producers' and the 'Command Center' of Enemy Player or Rogue Bases. * Does Not Apply to any Resources acquired from the after battle Resource/Special Op Bonus Draw. * The Increased amount looted is rolled into the displayed totals during and after an attack. * Any increased amount of Resources Looted generates[[Experience Points| '''XP']] at the normal rate. ''Increased Deposit Generation 'NOTES :' * Available in Gear Store A few Special Ops are now available for purchase with 'Medals in the '''Gear Store. Special Op Surge A Special Op Surge is a mini event that War Commander ran for a limited duration. During this time period one specific rare Special Op will have its chances of winning "Dramatically Increased" when you destroy Rogue Faction Bases that follow that Surge's criteria. Only two Special Op Surges were run shortly after the introduction of the Special Ops. *'Special Op Surge - Hooker' *'Special Op Surge - Hand of God' Update History *Speical Ops were introduced in the Game Update 'of 'Apr 03, 2014. Additional Facts *''Common'' & Uncommon Special Op Unit 'have a 'Default Spawn Level of 5. However if the player has that specific Unit unlocked and upgraded that Special Op Units will spawn at the greater of the two levels. *''Rare'' Special Op Units have a Higher Default Spawn Level *'Units 'from Defensive Special Ops spawn where ever the' Storage Building's Rally Point' is set. *Special Op's that offer Increased Resource Generation apply to both Standard ( Metal / Oil ) and Thorium Deposits *Offensive Op's do not count towards the Unit limit set by your level of Storage when attacking and the Defensive Op's do not count toward the Base Defense Limit set by your level of Command Center. *Any increase in Resources looted during the an attack due to the use of a Special Op such as "Pick Pocket" will generate XP at the normal rate. In-Game Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/03/13 ) - 4/3 - Introducing Special Ops ( Official ) ' *Kixeye Forum '( 04/03/13 ) - Special Ops: Official Discussion ( Official ) ' *Kixeye Forum '( 04/04/13 ) - Special Ops: Official Discussion Part 2 ( Official ) ' *Kixeye Forum '( 04/10/13 ) - Special Ops - Feedback Poll ( Official ) ''' FAQ '''Hit Expand to View This Section *... is there any difference whether we hit a low or high level rouge ? **''Higher level Rogue's do give you a better chance at attaining a better Special Op. It is possible to get the same Special Op from different level bases as they are random drops. It's definitely a the higher the level the better your chances situation though.'' - Special Op: Official Discussion - Bert McGrit ( Apr 04, 2013 ) *Is there any difference in chance of getting rare drops between 30s and sickle 40s? **''You do get a better chance of rare drops when attacking higher level bases. So 40's do have a better chance of giving you a rare Special Op than a 30 would.'' - Special Op: Official Discussion Part 2 - Bert McGrit ( Apr 04, 2013 ) *Will special ops ever be updated? Will new special ops be added in game? **''Absolutely. We want to deliver this soon - Special Ops would really benefit from including some modern units and retiring some of the weaker ops.'' - AMA with WC Design Team - ( Aug 26, 2014 ) Animated Gallery Special Ops in-game hud.gif|Special Ops - ingame HUD Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. GameUpdate 04-03-2013.png|Game Update: Apr 3, 2013 Introduction spec ops visitb ase.PNG|Introduction Email SpecialOps-RogueBonusDraw-Op-Example.png|Rogue Faction Bonus Draw GearStore-SpecialOps-Offensive.png|Gear Store - Offensive Special Op's GearStore-SpecialOps-Tactical.png|Gear Store - Tactical Special Op's Special Op Surge.jpg|Special Op Surge - Hookers special ops surge - hands of god.PNG|Special Ops Surge - Hands Of God SpecialOps-UnknownOp.png|Unknown Special Op Video Category:Game Features Category:A to Z